Mistletoe Always Works II
by HarmoniousPie
Summary: For the fans of Mistletoe Always Works. Ginny's back to her jinxing ways when she jinxes a mistletoe to hover over Ron's head. But why exactly is he avoiding Luna Lovegood like the Black Plague. Plus she also helps Harry set up a surprise for Hermione.


Mistletoe Always Works II: Harry puts Ginny's jinxing skills to the test by having her help with his surprise for Hermione, and why exactly is Ron avoiding Luna like the Black Plague? HPHG RWLL

This is a sequel to my previous Christmas fic Mistletoe Always Works.

Mistletoe Always Works II

* * *

It was the Trio's seventh and last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry and Hermione had been steadily dating for nearly a year, in fact their one year anniversary was in three days, Ron was still single but seemed to have a small crush on Luna Lovegood, and Ginny was still trying to play matchmaker.

Harry was currently wandering the school looking for Ginny. She wasn't in the Common Room or the Great Hall and he was running out of places she could be. He decided to stop by the Library to see if Hermione had seen her. He quickly spotted his girlfriend/love of his life sitting at a table in the back. He snuck up behind her and placed his hands over her eyes.

"Harry." She said.

"Happy Christmas." He said removing his hands and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Christmas, darling. What is it?" she asked.

"Have you seen Ginny? I need to ask her what that jinx she used last year was."

"She's in out in Hogsmeade right now. She had to pick up a last minute gift for Luna. Is Luna joining us for our celebration this year?"

"Yes and hopefully she is with Ron by then. That's why I'm looking for Ginny; I want to ask her what the jinx was so I can use it on them."

"Alright. Are you going to Hogsmeade to look for her?"

"Yeah. I need to pick something I ordered up anyways so I'll go do it now. I'll be back in an hour or so. I'll meet you in our common room and then we can head down to dinner with everyone."

"Can't we have dinner just the two of us?"

"I'm saving that for our anniversary. Just you, me, music, good food, and candles. How does that sound?"

"Perfect. Three days then?"

"Yes. I'm off. Anything you need while I'm there?"

"Not that I can think of. Have fun."

Harry left the library and headed to Hogsmeade. Sixth and Seventh year students were allowed to go down anytime now that Harry had defeated Voldemort that summer. Since it was freezing cold Harry high-tailed it down to Hogsmeade. The first place he stopped in was Gladrags to pick up his present (well one of them) for Hermione. He strode over to the counter.

"Yes and how may I help you?" asked the sales wizard not looking up.

"I'm here to pick up a package."

"Name?"

"Potter."

The man's head jerked up to look at Harry; his eyes immediately flicked to the ever famous scar.

"Of course Mr. Potter. One moment."

He went into the back room and came out a moment later with a small black velvet box. He stood in front of Harry and opened it.

"A one half karat sapphire flanked by two one quarter karat diamonds all set in white gold. Mistletoe Always Works is engraved on the inside of the ring."

"Its perfect." said Harry in awe of the ring in front of him.

"She's very lucky, that Miss Granger. Don't lose her."

"I don't plan to. Believe me, I don't plan to."

After paying for the ring Harry headed back out onto High Street to look for Ginny; he found her having a butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks.

"'Lo Gin. How are you today?"

"I'm good. You, Harry?" she asked

"Wonderful. I have a couple favors to ask of you."

"Name it."

"First, what you did with the mistletoe last Christmas holidays I want you to do to Ron and Luna this year."

"Done. What else?"

"I need your help. I want to propose to Hermione and I want to do something similar to what you did last year. With the notes coming out."

"I saw this coming so I had Professor Dumbledore come up with a spell for you. The incantation is _Amorous Bethrothus Inclimens._"

"Thanks Ginny. Let's head back up to school. I told Hermione that I'd be back in about an hour."

Harry and Ginny practically ran back to Hogwarts it was so cold. They paused in the Entrance Hall breathing heavily from the cold and then parted ways. Harry headed up to the Head Boy and Girl's rooms and placed the box (after wrapping it) under their little tree with the other presents there. Right then Hermione came down from her room.

"Ready for dinner?" she asked.

"Why of course. Let's go. Ron must be starving." He said.

Once they were out of the portrait hole Harry put his arm around Hermione's waist and they walked down to the Hall for dinner.

3 Days Later. . . . . . . December 24th

Hermione woke up nervous on the morning of her and Harry's one year anniversary. She knew he had some special thing planned but she didn't know what. When she went down to their common room she found a note on the table for her.

_Hermione:_

_I'll be in the kitchens all day making our dinner tonight. I miss you and I can't wait for tonight. Keep an eye on Ron and Luna today. Ginny's supposed to do to them what she did to us. I love you._

_Harry_

_P.S.: Look above your head. It's for tonight_

Hermione looked up and floating above her head was a piece of mistletoe. All of a sudden there was a series of furious knocks on the portrait hole.

"HARRY! HERMIONE! LET ME IN!!!!!!!" yelled Ron.

Hermione went over and opened the portrait hole and Ron ran inside nearly trampling her. Above his head was a piece of mistletoe.

"Are you being chased by the spider's again Ron?" she teased.

"NO! I'd rather be chased by spiders than Looney Lovegood!" he exclaimed.

"Why would Luna be chasing you?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"She saw this . . . ._ thing_ above my head and decided it was up to her to get it off. So she's been chasing me around the school trying to. . . .to. . . .to KISS ME!"

"So? Ron the girl likes you. It's obvious to everyone. And it honestly seems like you like her. So come on we're going do to the Great Hall for food and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Food? I haven't yet eaten today. Let's go!"

They went down to the hall and started eating when Ron's face suddenly went red. Hermione turned around to see Luna standing in the doorway. Ron got up from the table.

"Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Full!" he replied and then ran out of the Great Hall just as fast as his legs would take him.

Luna came and sat next to Hermione.

"Hello Luna. Toast?" asked Hermione.

"No thank you. Why does he keep running away from me?" asked Luna looking up at Hermione.

"He's afraid. Listen I have some time today how about I help you get Ron. Double-team him?"

"Would you really, Hermione?"

"Sure, Luna. Let's go make a plan."

The two girls left the Great Hall and went to the Library to make a plan. After two hours they had developed a foolproof (well Ron's idiocy proof) plan. Luna hid under Harry's invisibility cloak while Hermione brought Ron to the Head's suite. She found him hiding in Snape's classroom of all places.

"Ron. It's me Hermione. Come out. I'm all alone and I'm going to take you back to the Head's suite until Harry gets there."

He came out from under Snape's desk shaking and looking around cautiously. Once he was assured that Luna wasn't around he and Hermione headed up to the Head's quarters.

"All right Ron, I'm going to leave you down here by yourself while I do some things upstairs. "she said heading up the staircase to her rooms.

Ron stared into the fire while Luna snuck up behind him, still under the cloak. When she was close enough she took the cloak off pulled his head back and planted her lips on his in a searing kiss. After a moment she pulled back.

"Wow." He said staring at her.

"Ronald?" she asked.

He didn't reply but pulled her in for another kiss. They pulled apart moments later when they heard a shout of joy coming from Hermione's staircase.

"YES!!!!!!!! IT WORKED!!!!!!!" yelled Hermione.

She came tumbling down the stairs and hugged the two of them.

"Now that you're done . . . . . could you leave?" she asked not wanting to seem rude but wanting to get ready for her dinner with Harry.

"Of course, Hermione." Said Luna dragging Ron from the couch. "Ronald and I have some talking to do."

6 PM. . . . . . .

"Hermione? You here?" called Harry from the common room.

"I'll be right down Harry." She called.

She walked down the stairs to see the common room had been decorated for Christmas. There were twinkling little fairy lights all over the place, soft music was playing, there were holly garlands around the fireplace, and poinsettias in the corners of the room. The only lights in the room (besides the fairies) were the candles and the fire. Harry was standing at the foot of the stairs waiting for her.

"Happy Anniversary, love." He said taking her hand and kissing it

"Happy Anniversary, Harry."

They went over to a small table set for two and started eating the delicious dinner that Harry had made. They kept the conversation light with Hermione telling Harry about what had transpired between Ron and Luna. Harry told Hermione about trying to cook and how he kept getting in the way of the elves. Finally the time came.

"Now, I have a surprise." He said leading her over to the couch.

"What is it?" she asked

"Hold on." He said and grabbed the box from under the tree and handed it to her, "Unwrap this but don't open it."

She unwrapped it to see the black velvet box.

"Harry?" she asked

He leaned over and softly kissed her lips. She heard a sound like the jingling of bells and felt something land in her head. She reached up and grabbed the piece of parchment that was there.

_Hermione: I love you so much. You have always been with me and I'd like for things to stay that way. After school is over and we both have jobs we love Will You Marry Me? _

_Always Yours_

_Harry_

Hermione looked up at him.

"Harry. . . . " she said

"Open the box."

She opened the box to see the ring that he had specially made for her.

"Marry me Hermione. Please?"

"Of course Harry! Of course I will!" she exclaimed.

He slid the ring on her finger and they stayed the rest of the night on the couch in each other's arms.

Christmas Day. . . . . . . . .

Hermione awoke to the sound of knocking downstairs. She pulled her dressing gown on (_When did I get up here? She thought_) and headed downstairs to see Harry, Ron, Luna, and Ginny sitting on the couches in the common room waiting for her.

"Its about time Hermione!" said Ron, impatient as always.

"Ronald!" scolded Luna

"Sorry."

"There's one more thing we need to do before we get to open presents Ron. Everyone. . . .last night I asked Hermione to marry me and she said YES!" said Harry picking up said girl and twirling her around and planting a light kiss on her lips.

They all cheered for the happy couple. And then they opened their presents.

* * *

The End! Happy Holidays to everyone! And if you don't celebrate a holiday. . . .the Happy Non-Holidays! 


End file.
